Bloom? Yeah Right! Ta-da
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Having the dragon Fire stolen awakened Blooms past memories...of being Eclair of the G.O.T.T. Watch how unlocking these memories changes the course of the war on the monsters of Decay as well as everything else. Motherly Eclipse! Naive! Eclair/Bloom Femslash...maybe a femslash harem now that I think on it. OOC and AU obviously. Some bashings might crop up to. Rated T for teen
1. the beginning and Eclair?

**Winx Club Kiddy Grade Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own. Takes place just before the Trix manages to summon the army of decay in season 1. AU Bloom. OOC Bloom. Some bashing and definite femslash.)**

"Cause we have the Dragon Fire." Stormy said after she, Icy, and Darcy managed to take over Cloud Tower with their stolen powers.

"The single most powerful power in the universe is in the palm of our hands." Icy bragged at the shocked headmistress before a loud girls voice interrupted.

"I beg to differ." A very familiar red head girl said standing upside down on the ceiling above the Trix, causing everyone to stare up at her in shock or confusion.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Icy demanded standing as she glared up at the upside down red head in a provocative outfit.

"Aww. Icy, you don't remember me? Guess it's not that big of a surprise that you don't. I look very different with my glamor removed." The red head said jumping off of the ceiling and flipping in midair to land on her feet in front of the bubbles Griffin and the twin teachers Ediltrude and Zarathrustra were trapped in, completing her small performance with a small hair flip and a wink at the assembled students.

"Hmm. It might be easier for you to remember me if I showed you what I looked like with my glamour on huh?" The red head asked snapping her fingers and suddenly she was replaced with a scrawny slip of a girl named Bloom that had blood red hair and cyan blue eyes.

"Bloom?" Griffin asked recognizing the red head as one of her friends students that had crashed the Day of the Royals.

"See. She recognizes me and she's only seen me like twice if that! Too bad this form is just another disguise." Bloom said snapping her fingers to remove her glamour again, her appearance now being that of a five foot ten inches tall girl with lightly tanned skin, dark auburn red hair, smoldering golden amber eyes, and a fairly large bust size.

"What are you doing here pixie!? We stole your powers!" Icy demanded while Darcy had a different question on her mind as she looked the red head up and down.

"What are you wearing?" Darcy asked earning confused and curious glances from her sisters before all three of them stared down at Bloom, Icy and Stormy glaring while Darcy merely looked curious.

"Oh this. It's my work uniform and as for why I'm here. You stole some of my magic, I came to get it back. I also have orders from above to kick your asses and arrest you. Chief? Requesting official arrest authorization?" Bloom asked smirking as she pulled out an ID and flipped it open while everyone looked at her confused or sneering.

"Good to see you again Éclair, at least this time you have your memories back. Arrest authorization granted. It's your show, Éclair." A blond haired blue eyed woman said as a screen popped up in front of Blooms ID and smiling at the red head while everyone else merely looked at it shocked and in even more curiosity than before.

"Understood Chief. It's good to have my memories back too. Now. Let's get this party started!" Bloom said holding a hand over her heart in a salute before smirking as she looked up at the Trix.

"You wanna do this the easy way and just hand over my powers and surrender or do I have to kick your asses all the way to Alfea and back?" Bloom asked smirking confidently at the three former seniors and earning looks from everyone for this.

"We have the most powerful power in the universe while you don't have any magic and you think that we'll just hand it over?!" Icy demanded glaring down at Bloom angrily, the smirk on the red heads face pissing her off big time.

"Hmm. Good point although the Dragon Fire isn't really the strongest thing in the universe, it's definitely up there in the top ten to twenty though. How about this? I get the students and teachers of Cloud Tower out of here and since I know that you're gonna attack Alfea sooner or later that's where our battle ground will be. Yes? Good! Goodbye." Bloom said not giving them a chance to answer as she telatransported all the students and teachers out of the school just before Icy could hit her with a sharp piece of flying ice.

"Whew. That was a rush! Note to self. Don't try a large telatransportation spell like that again until I get all of my magic back. So! Is anyone hurt?" Bloom asked wiping her brow in relief before beaming at all the witches she had saved with a grin on her face.

"Mind getting us out of these bubbles?" Griffin asked raising an eyebrow at the red head while fairies and Alfea teachers poured out into the quad to see what was going on just as there was an enraged scream from Cloud Towers general direction.

"Ha! That's what those bitches get for stealing some of my powers! That fucking hurt you power whores! Hang on Ms. Griffin and I'll have you three out of there in a second." Bloom exclaimed grinning happily at the scream before pulling a Beretta out of her hip holster and popping the two bubbles with a single bullet each. The bullets were thankfully deflected into the ground after they had broken the bubbles so that no one was hit by accident. Griffin managed to land on her feet but the twins fell on their butts rather inelegantly.

"Is that… Bloom? Bloom? Girls! It's Bloom! Bloom's back!" Stella yelled recognizing the red head as her friend and shouting back to the others.

"It's Bloom!"

"Bloom's back!"

"What happened to her?!" Were the three main shouts that were being yelled by the Alfea students who were gathering around and cheering at the fact that their beloved friend was back.

"Thank you thank you! I'll be here till I get expelled and/or manage to complete my mission!" Bloom said bowing mockingly when she heard the cheers from her fellow students, causing more than a few of them to blush as she didn't realize that this action made her breasts bounce rather provocatively.

"Ms. Bloom…welcome back but what are you wearing?" Fargonda said staring at her student in shock while Griselda was staring in shock as well, not noticing her glasses slipping down her nose.

"Oh this. It's my work uniform. Like it? Much more personalized than my fairy form and just as comfortable." Bloom said spinning around so that they could see her entire uniform, not noticing all the blushing the students and male teachers were doing.

"I like your color scheme." DuFour offered weakly and lamely as she blushed heavily and studiously looked everywhere but at Bloom.

"…Work uniform? You go to work in that outfit?" Griselda asked looking Bloom up and down appreciatively but also discreetly so that none of her students caught her ogling their classmate.

"Yep! The looks on everyones faces when they find out that the professional robotic government official they were expecting is usually a teenager who can cause earthquakes with a light tap of her foot is hilarious! I swear Chief Eclipse has an entire photo album dedicated to those pictures!" Éclair said grinning widely and causing more than a few nose bleeds to develop.

"As well as an entire photo album of you as a baby and child, you kicking the ass of a snotty Nouvlesse at the age of seven being the most prominent picture. Right beside you pranking the G.O.T.T. and getting away with it scot free." Eclipse said as she appeared behind Éclair smirking and causing Éclair to grin wider.

"They can't punish me if they don't know who to look for and who would ever suspect the five year old daughter of the Chief of the G.O.T.T.?" Éclair asked grinning as she twirled around to face Eclipse, unknowingly causing more than a few of the students to be knocked out by nosebleeds when her skirt flared up to give a brief view of her underwear.

"Good point Éclair. Now aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends and teachers…and tell me why I heard angry screams coming from the large tower that looks like it came out of a horror movie of some kind?" Eclipse asked smiling at Éclair who smiled innocently, causing even more of the students and Professor Palladium to go down to nose bleeds.


	2. Eclipse, Lumiere, Donner, Armblast

**Winx Club Kiddy Grade Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own. Read last chapter.)**

"Oh those screams? I just pissed off three power hungry bit-opps witches who stole my magic and managed to get myself and all of their would be hostages out from under their thumb. Everyone this is my mom, Eclipse! Mama, this is everyone." Éclair said grinning widely while more than a few snorted at the quick cover-up for the curse word.

"Really? ... Good girl." Eclipse said patting Éclairs head fondly when the auburn haired girl nodded happily. Her and Éclair were really around the same age because of the fact that her Quantum ability kept all of her E.S. members from aging and/or dying if she had enough power to use it, but she had always seen the auburn haired girl more as a daughter than as an employee and so tended to treat the girl more like a daughter. Thankfully the feeling was mutual since Éclair always looked up to Eclipse as a mother figure and therefor tended to call her 'mom' or 'mama' instead of Chief or Eclipse.

"Oh! I almost forgot my new friends." Éclair said before giving a small whistle that caused Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Stella to line up in front of her at attention.

"Mama. These are my new friends and my dorm mates. The pink haired one is Tecna, the blond is Stella, the brown haired one is Flora, and Musa is the black haired one. Girls this is my mother-figure. Eclipse." Éclair introduced grinning widely between the two and causing the four teens to salute much to Eclipses amusement while Eclipse merely smiled at them kindly.

"Hello nice to meet all of you." Eclipse said holding her hand out for a handshake that the other girls gave her while Musa merely gave her a small high-five, which made Éclair snicker.

"So where is Lumiere and Whirblewind?" Éclair asked her mother figure which earned her some curious looks from the assembled fairies and witchs. Those were strange names even in the magical dimension.

"Those two got caught in interstellar traffic so they'll be here in a few minutes. Now why don't you brief me on everything that's happened since you were reborn and your memories locked away Éclair?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow at the auburn haired fairy that nodded seriously and proceeded to give the blond a brief run down on her life so far.

"Then we teleported back here and you showed up." Éclair finished off her brief explanation while her peers were merely looking at her in shock and appreciation. She was a model and an undercover agent on Earth and she was a godsend when dealing with the Trix earlier.

"I should have known you would work as an undercover agent Éclair. You really do love using disguises all the time." An elegant young girls voice said as a blue haired girl wearing a frilly one piece outfit walked up to Éclair and Eclipse with a giant silver and blue metal thing behind her.

"Lumiere! It's so great to see you again!" Éclair said grinning as she turned and scooped the young looking girl into a bear hug while everyone was looking curious as to who the new girl was and shocked at the giant metal thing behind her.

"It's good to see you too Éclair but a lady really should be more elegant." Lumiere said sounding as if she had said the last bit a lot of times before and causing Éclair to poke her tongue out as she set the blue haired girl down on the ground.

"It's great to see you too Donnerslag!" Éclair said patting the 'arm' of the metal thing when there was a strange beeping sound heard from it.

"Everyone these are my old friends Lumiere and Donnerslag. Lumiere can talk to electronics and bring them under her control, the closer she is the easier it is for her to control it. Donner is this big guy. He's been our friend and backup on almost every mission we've ever been on. He's saved my life more times than I can count and so has Lumiere and Eclipse." Éclair said smiling brilliantly at everyone as she patted the arm of Donnerslag and the top of Lumieres head.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet everyone. I do hope Éclair hasn't been too reckless without anyone here to stop her." Lumiere said giving everyone a formal Japanese bow in greeting.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Éclair asked glaring playfully down at her friend and E.S. partner who merely sighed at her exuberance while Eclipse smiled at the scene that was normal to her.

"You tend to do things without thinking them through first Éclair. You really should be more elegant you know?" Lumiere asked feeling a small smile at the old argument she had secretly missed after her friend had died and stayed dead for the first time ever.

"And you overthink things too much! You should relax a little Lumiere instead of being prim and proper all the time!" Éclair retorted without missing a beat while Eclipse was chuckling quietly as she stopped the playful argument before it got too out of hand.

"Alright girls that's enough of that. We do have a battle strategy to think up you know." Eclipse said interrupting Lumiere as she opened her mouth to say something back.

"Yes Chief." Lumiere and Éclair said standing and turning serious as they placed their hands over their hearts towards the blond woman.

"Hey Chief?" Éclair asked after she came out of her salute and caused the blond woman, and everyone else, to look at her curiously.

"What is it Éclair?" Eclipse asked curiously while Éclair merely looked at her hopefully.

"Does me going over there, kicking all three of their asses, and getting my powers back count as a battle strategy?" Éclair asked causing the fairies and witchs to face-plant anime style while Lumiere and Eclipse blinked before the two of them began chuckling.

"Hey what's so funny?" Éclair asked blinking confusedly over at the two chuckling women while Donnerslag made an amused beeping noise.

"We're sorry Éclair. It's just been so long since we've seen you that we weren't sure whether you'd still think the same way or not. That definitely proves it without a doubt though. It's certainly you alright." A cultured and smooth males voice said as a man around five inches taller than Éclair and rolling a large briefcase walked around Donnerslag with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh great who invited the auditor too?" Éclair asked scowling at the sight of the man while Lumiere and Eclipse merely continued chuckling.

"You wound me Éclair. After hearing about you being revived and having your memories back you didn't think I'd come to see you again?" The man asked smiling widely at Éclair without letting go of his brief case.

"That's not the only wound I've ever given you and I'd have thought you'd have pissed off the wrong person, again, by now and gotten yourself killed already." Éclair retorted without skipping a beat while many of the fairies and witchs were wondering who this guy was and why Éclair seemed to dislike him so much.

"Ouch. That really stings Éclair." The man said grabbing at his heart in false pain while Éclair glowered at him.

"And so will my slap in a minute." Éclair retorted causing Eclipse to chuckle even harder as she broke up the little spat before Éclair could try and kill Armblast while Lumiere was merely sighing.

"Alright you two that's enough of that. No Éclair, charging in and 'kicking their butt' as you so aptly put it does not count as a legit battle strategy, which is what we need right now. Why don't all of us and the teachers head to your head teachers office to discuss the battle plans?" Eclipse asked causing Éclair to turn away from Armblast with a huff and a crossing of her arms over her chest while the man continued to merely smile at her.

"Sure thing Chief but can I skip out on all the boring bits and you just tell me when to blow something up?" Éclair asked her eyes lighting up at the thought of blowing something up while those that had known her in her past life sweat dropped slightly.

"Um. No Éclair you can't 'skip out on all the boring bits and just blow something up'. I see you've kept your fascination for dramatics and explosions as well." Eclipse said sweat dropping slightly while Éclairs dorm mates nodded solemnly and the rest of the fairies and witches were wondering if this was really the girl they had known for the better part of a year.

"Damn." Éclair cursed.


	3. Learning about what had happened

**Winx Club Kiddy Grade Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own. Read last chapter.)**

"Damn." Éclair cursed.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Éclair asked rubbing her backside when Lumiere pinched it, hard. Lumiere coughed into her hand with an embarrassed look on her face while many were either gaping or blushing bright at what she had done.

"Please try to watch your language Éclair. You are a student here remember?" Lumiere said sighing when Éclair merely stuck her tongue out at the shorter girl.

"Shall we come up with a battle plan then? And yes, Éclair, kicking their butts and blowing things up is Plan B." Eclipse said adding this last sentence when Éclair opened her mouth hopefully. This caused Éclair to grin while Armblast chuckled in amusement and Lumiere sighed in fondness.

"Very well. Will you please follow me to my office?" Fargonda asked blinking slightly and turning to lead the group to her office where she and the other teachers were going to come up with plans to battle the Trix and their army.

"Sure thing teach!" Éclair said grinning widely as she followed after Fargonda and the other teachers with her friends and family from her past lives behind her.

"Okay so first can you explain exactly what is going on and why you are so vastly different from the girl we thought you were?" Fargonda asked looking at Éclair/Bloom from behind her desk and causing all the Magix teachers to turn to the red head curiously.

"Okay. My name is Éclair Montague and I'm over a thousand or three years old or at least I would be if I hadn't had died. I used to look like this when I worked for the G.O.T.T. under Chief Eclipse here. One day on a mission with Lumiere I sacrificed my life in order to save two of our friends who were about to die as well as Lumiere herself. I was reborn as the girl you knew, Bloom. The Dragon Fire kept my past memories and abilities locked up but when the Trix stole it my memories and abilities came back as well as my appearance. Simple as that." Éclair said shrugging as if this was an everyday thing to her or as if something like this wasn't unusual in the slightly, which it kinda was to her. Needless to say this caused the Magix teachers to merely stare at her in shocked silence while Armblast and Eclipse chuckled at how she had spoken about it while Lumiere pinched Éclairs backside again, causing all the males to blush.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Éclair asked rubbing her backside again while Lumiere merely sighed again.

"Try to be a little more elegant Éclair. Speaking about dying so casually can't be good for anyone." Lumiere said sighing again when Éclair only stuck her tongue out at the shorter girl again.

"Since when did Éclair give a damn?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow at Lumiere and causing the blue haired girl to shrug her shoulders elegantly.

"Hehe. She's got me there." Éclair said grinning when her teachers looked at her confused while Eclipse merely smirked slightly.

"With good reason given that you are well known for your pranks, disguises, and childlike behavior." Armblast commented idly causing Éclair to scowl at him again.

"Yeah while you're well known for what? Being a pervert who uses audio surveillance cameras wherever and whenever it pleases him? Not to mention all your shady dealings and double crossing." Éclair countered causing the female teachers to narrow their eyes at the man with the large briefcase. They all hated perverts especially if the pervert was near their students, if Armblast showed one perverted tendency around them or their girls he was dead no two ways about it.

"That's enough you two. We do need to work on the battle strategy as well." Eclipse said with a deliberate cough in order to gain their attention.

"I don't suppose I can just blow up the army while the others deal with the Cereal wannabes?" Éclair asked earning confused looks from the Magix teachers while the E.S. Members snorted in amusement.

"Trix is the name of a cereal brand on Earth." Eclipse explained to the teachers causing the witches and Griselda to snicker in amusement.

"Although the idea has merit. Éclair is more than capable enough of taking out the army on her own but perhaps a few of the Red Fountain boys should assist her while the rest of us focus on the Trix?" Eclipse added after Éclair had filled her in on the three schools and the types of students they each taught.

"Damn straight I am but I guess I can't hog all the fun." Éclair said pouting slightly when the teachers looked at her skeptically.

"Only you think getting into a fight with an army is fun Éclair." Lumiere amended her partner and friend who merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um hello? Magix to Lumiere do you read me? Have you forgotten about Alv along with Un-oh and A-oh?" Éclair asked waving a hand in front of Lumieres face as if to see if she were awake.

"…Touché Éclair." Lumiere conceded while Eclipse smirked slightly again at the mention of three other E.S. Members that loved to fight almost as much as Éclair herself did.

"Speaking of who. How's everyone been doing since my death? Did you even let them know about my reincarnation or did you pick up my signal and come straight here without telling anyone?" Éclair asked causing Eclipse to grin sheepishly, looking a lot like Éclair did, while Lumiere coughed slightly to hide her embarrassment and Armblast merely laughed.

"I may have tracked down your signal myself at my desk before grabbing Lumiere and Armblast and coming straight here without telling anyone anything." Eclipse said while scratching the back of her neck lightly causing Éclairs lips to twitch slightly.

"Well we can expect to see them sometime soon then. You didn't tell me how they all handled my death though?" Éclair asked causing Eclipse and Lumiere to look solemn while Armblast smirked slightly knowing how Éclair was likely to react.

"The Tweedles were shocked and Tweedle Dee couldn't stop crying while Tweedle Dumb left fresh flowers at your grave every day, despite knowing that the coffin was empty since your previous body had been vaporized in the explosion. Viola was crying with Tweedle Dee and she and Cesario go to your grave every day for at least an hour to make sure no one vandalized you grave and Viola always left you some Italian food while Cesario would leave you Chinese and for once they wouldn't argue over it. Sinistra and Dextera seemed more shocked than Tweedle Dumb was, Dextera goes by your grave every day to tell you about how everything is going so far and to leave you a fruit parfait while Sinistra leaves fresh incense and beats anyone that bad mouths you into the emergency room without his powers. Alv and Dvergr, well they had the strangest reactions. Alv would visit your grave alone and just talk to the headstone and occasionally leave a ring of flowers on there for things like your birthday and the anniversary of your death, she was really upset at your death and started acting nicer to everyone when she realized how badly she had treated you. She's not as bloodthirsty as she was before. Dvergr cried a few tears herself and leaves new things on your grave every day, she started opening up to everyone and started speaking more too. She practically adopted Viola when she learned that you had to grow up never knowing what an actual mom was like until you meet Chief Eclipse and she didn't want Viola or Alv to go through that. It turns out that she is Alvs mother despite the height difference, different hair colors, and their vastly different personalities. Chief Eclipse arranged your funeral herself and she wouldn't stop crying for a month, she hasn't smiled once until she got your signal a few minutes ago, she's been going by the grave herself as well and growing a ring of rose bushes around it. Armblast was sad at your funeral as well and goes to visit your grave alone as well. Mercredi was as devastated as Alv and the others and often goes to your grave to just tell it about what happened in the universe that day. There are also a lot of other people I don't know that go to your grave a lot too, but some of the other G.O.T.T. workers and those that we've helped in the past often come to Anaies just to sit and talk to your grave and pay their respects." Lumiere told her causing Éclair to look genuinely shocked, she didn't know that so many people would miss her that much. The Magix teachers were shocked as well. How many people truly cared for Bloom-er-Éclair in her past lives?

"Wow. Wait. What about Un-Oh and A-Oh? Don't tell me they did something incredibly stupid." Éclair said shocked before blinking as she realized who Lumiere had left out of her report.

"Those two felt so guilty that they almost never leave your grave for anything other than their assignments. Un-oh actually swore that if you were somehow brought back to life that he would be your personal bodyguard no matter how much you might protest. A-Oh agreed with him." Lumiere said causing Éclair to look dumbstruck and her jaw was slightly unhinged.

"Chief! Is everything oka-" Un-Oh demanded as he barged into the room only to stop short with shocked eyes at the sight of Éclair.


	4. Dog Pile! And the bitch is back!

**Winx Club Kiddy Grade Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own. Read last chapter.)**

"Chief! Is everything oka-" Un-Oh demanded as he barged into the room only to stop short with shocked eyes at the sight of Éclair.

"E-Éclair?" Un-Oh asked staring in shock and hope at the auburn haired girl who grinned at him and waved casually.

"Heyya Un-Oh. How's the universe been turning since I died?" Éclair asked hiding her shock as she turned and grinned at the green haired boy who was still staring at her in shock before there was a loud shout from out in the courtyard.

"I don't care who you claim to be or why you're here! I'm not letting you pass without boss lady's permission!" Stella could be heard screaming at someone and causing Éclair to face-palm before walking towards the window to see what was going on, along with the others.

Down in the quad was Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna squaring off against the other E.S. member besides the ones in the office and glaring at them as hard as they could. Éclair sighed before turning and walking out the door and out into the quad to break up the impending fight, the others right behind her with Un-Oh rapidly apologizing over and over again.

"Un-Oh. It wasn't your fault so if you don't stop apologizing I swear I'll punt you into the others." Éclair said although Un-Oh didn't listen and kept right on apologizing…which led to Éclair carrying out her threat quite easily.

"What the-!" Alv shouted jumping back when Tweedle Dumb and A-ou were bowled over by Un-oh, who had literally been punted right into them.

"I warned you Un-oh!" Éclair shouted to the green haired boy, causing the other E.S. members eyes to widen slightly at the sound of their thought to be deceased friends voice.

"Clairy?" Viola asked timidly at seeing her formerly deceased friend.

"Éclair!" Tweedle Dee said nearly bowling the red head over in a flying tackle-hug, with the others not far behind.

"Dog pile!" Alv said tackling Éclair and Tweedle Dee and causing the other E.S. members to laugh as they all dog piled on top of their thought dead friend.

"Get off of me you goof balls!" Éclair yelled although she was laughing, she had missed her friends and coworkers badly.

"You know them boss lady?" Musa asked looked at Éclair curiously and causing Éclair to grin up at her.

"Yep! They're my friends and coworkers from my past life! They're clean girls." Éclair said grinning at her Magix friends who merely nodded slowly at this and relaxed slightly.

"You know these girls Éclair?" Tweedle Dee asked as the dog pile slowly dispersed, leaving only Viola clinging to Éclair.

"Yep. They're my dorm mates and friends. For some reason they call me 'boss lady' but it's better that then 'mistress' like they started out with." Éclair said causing the boys to instantly blush with nose bleeds while the girls blushed darkly as well.

"Strange, that seems like the kind of thing you would like to be called Éclair." Alv said snickering and causing Éclair to blush twenty shades of red and glare at the blue haired woman.

"You're one to talk, Elf." Éclair said causing the blue haired woman to glare right back at her.

"What did you just call me, lipstick whore?" Alv sneered as she and Éclair began to butt heads.

"You heard me, Copy Bitch." Éclair snarled right back as everyone around them tensed in preparation for a fight to break out.

"You must be losing your mind to be insulting me to my face, Doughnut slut." Alv said causing Éclair to snort slightly.

"It would make me just like you then huh, Ice Hooker? You've already lost your mind after all." Éclair retorted causing Alv to growl at her.

"What was that, S-class wannabe?" Alv sneered, forgetting for a moment that Éclair was a higher class than she was.

"What? Need a hearing now, G-class poser?" Éclair said smirking when Alv scowled at her again.

"No but you're about to need a new brain, cause I'm going to bash yours in." Alv threatened, doing her best to look intimidating and actually succeeding against most of the spectators.

"And you'll need a whole new body cause I'll incinerate yours!" Éclair said somehow being even more intimidating than Alv as her hair began to float eerily behind her.

For a full minute all was silent and tense as the two women continued to growl and butt heads with one another before they suddenly stopped and hugged each other.

"I missed you, Lipstick Bitch." Alv said smiling slightly while Éclair laughed.

"I missed you too, Physcotic Elf." Éclair said as the E.S. members jaws fell slightly. They didn't know that the two were so close or that, that is how they would greet one another after Éclairs death and rebirth.

"I think we broke them." Alv said snickering as she and Éclair pulled apart and they both grinned at those staring at them in shock and disbelief.

"Hahaha. You can't blame them. After all." Here Éclair was forced to stop when the Army of Decay showed up to fight, just outside the school gates.

"Hmm. Target practice. You were saying Éclair?" Alv asked eyeing the Decay monsters for a few seconds before completely dismissing them.

"After all. This bitch is back in action and ready to cause some chaos!" Éclair said grinning widely as she literally picked up one of the larger monsters of Decay and threw it into the others without breaking a sweat.


	5. fight and drunk?

**Winx Club Kiddy Grade Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own. Read last chapter.)**

"After all. This bitch is back in action and ready to cause some chaos!" Éclair said grinning widely as she literally picked up one of the larger monsters of Decay and threw it into the others without breaking a sweat.

"Hey Alv? You want in on pounding these decayed dumbasses or what?" Éclair asked turning to look at her friend curiously as she hooked her thumb towards the monsters of Decay.

"Nah. You go have fun. I'm gonna find some popcorn and maybe a camera." Alv responded with a shrug of her shoulders and a smirk on her lips while Éclair merely smirked as well.

"Alright. That just leaves more for me." Éclair sing-songed happily before running her lipstick across the ground, spelling 'Éclair' in loopy cursive and adding a mark over the 'E' that she used to pull it up off of the ground and turn it into a rubbery whip.

"Where can I find lipstick like that?" A random Cloud Tower Senior asked aloud in curiosity as she stared at the lipstick whip in Éclair's hand calculatingly.

"Not in this Galaxy." Alv answered with a snort as Éclair used the whip to decapitate Decay monsters left and right before causing a small earthquake that took out more than a few of them by stomping her foot slightly.

"Oi! Am I the only one that wants to have some fun with these bastards?" Éclair shouted over her shoulders as she lifted one of the giants and threw it into three of the smaller Decay monsters with a single hand. Her answer came with Donnerslag firing his weapons at several of the monsters while Un-oh and A-oh jumped into the fray as Sinistra and Dextera used their abilities to destroy some of the monsters further away. All in all it took less than twenty minutes for all the Decay monsters to be wiped out of existence by the small but powerful group fighting, leaving the Trix and everyone else but Éclair's co-workers gapping rather unattractively at the group.

"That was a pretty good warm-up. Now for the main workout." Éclair said smirking as she used her whip to grab Stormy around the waist and send her flying into a tree.

"You guys can take the other two. The ice bitch wannabe is mine." Éclair called back to her friends as she formed a black space blast in her free hand and threw it right into Icy's stomach.

"Heh no problem. I don't have an issue hitting a girl." Un-ou said smirking as he fired his crossbow at Darcy while A-ou launched himself at her.

"I'll take the one thrown into the tree. It's been a while since I had a good fight." TweedleDum said cracking his neck briefly when he saw Sinistra's conflict with fighting a girl that wasn't an E.S. member like they are. He was too much of a gentleman sometimes.

"Try not to kill her. I don't want to explain to their mother why you didn't bother holding back." Éclair called over to TweedleDum who nodded his acknowledgement of this.

"Will do." TweedleDum called back as he used his 'Wind stop' to lift Stormy back into the air while A-ou and Un-ou sent attack after attack at Darcy, keeping her from going to Icy's aid. Icy was faring the worst of the three sisters as Éclair kept her constantly holding up a shield or rapid dodges with the space blasts and lipstick whip going after her.

"Gotcha!" Éclair said smiling smugly in victory as she finally managed to wrap Icy in her lipstick whip, causing the Ice witch to curse and fire several icicles at Éclair who merely threw up a space shield to stop them.

"Okay first things first. Knocking you out." Éclair said tapping her chin thoughtfully with her finger before brightening up as she lifted Icy higher into the air, before slamming her down into the ground. About two more hits and Icy was out like a smashed light bulb.

"Good. Now to get my fire back." Éclair said placing a hand on Icy's head and letting her Dragons Fire flow back into her body.

"Whew that was a rush! Next time I'm doing that I'm only taking a little at a time." Éclair said wobbling for a second with a hand on her temple before she just shook it off.

"What's the matter Éclair? The amount of _power_ too much for you?" Alv called with a smirk at what seemed to be an inside joke since it had the other E.S. members smirking or giggling in Viola's case.

"No but I don't think you want me to get drunk from _absorbing_ so much power from three bimbos. Especially when this one was drunk and it got me a little tipsy." Éclair called back without missing a beat as she toed Icy's unconscious form.

"Are you telling me that the only reason any of this happened is because Icy was _drunk_ when she did all of this?" Ediltrude asked faintly after a moment of incredulous silence.


	6. Opps

**Winx Club Kiddy Grade Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own. Read last chapter.)**

"Are you telling me that the only reason any of this happened is because Icy was _drunk_ when she did all of this?" Ediltrude asked faintly after a moment of incredulous silence.

"Yeah pretty much. She probably intimidated the other two bimbos into going along with it; she's an amazingly sober drunk so they most likely didn't suspect a thing." Éclair said with a shrug of her shoulders as she toed Icy again to see if the white haired girl was waking up anytime soon.

"Wow talk about an insane drunk." Alv said nearly cracking a rib laughing when she realized that she had only found her friend and comrade again simply because of one drunk girl.

"Not the worst that anyone's ever done while drunk. Hell you did worse when you got drunk that one time in the middle of a war, I swear any remaining confederates are still scared stiff of you." Éclair said snickering as she recalled how violent and insane Alv had gotten during a war once simply because she was drunk.

"You make it sound like any of them are still alive and that I was the only one to go batshit wild on them while drunk." Alv pointed out glaring at Éclair slightly and causing her to snicker harder, she had gotten drunk too and kicked major ass.

"Those poor cyborgs never stood a chance against Éclair's god-like punches and kicks." TweedleDum said snickering since he had recorded the whole thing and still had the video of it at home.

"Not my fault I got Super Strength." Éclair said grinning sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck at all the shocked looks she was getting from her classmates.

"No but whoever decided that you did get super strength needs to be shot…repeatedly." Un-oh said rubbing his jaw where Éclair had once punched him and broke it once due to a crass comment he had made. Éclair merely stuck her tongue out at him with a grin dancing across her lips.

"Let me know how that works out for you." Éclair said cheerfully and causing him to give her an incredulous look.

"We just got you back and you think that me or A-ou would just up and leave to do something stupid after we swore we'd protect you should you ever come back to life?" Un-oh asked causing Éclair to pout slightly.

"I don't need protecting since, in case you've forgotten, I kick your ass in all of our spars! If anything I'd end up protecting you!" Éclair argued causing Un-oh to pout as well since she was telling the truth, no matter how much he didn't like it.

"You wanna bet!?" Un-oh dared since his proud as a male would not let him back down from the implied challenge.

"Yes! Especially since I don't even need to lift my finger to beat your ass ten shades of black and blue!" Éclair argued right back as the two of them butted heads and Un-oh snorted slightly.

"Now you're just being arrogant!" Un-oh said sneering slightly at her, before yelping when a fire sprang up around his feet.

"I control _fire_ moron! I do not have to move to give you third degree burns all over!" Éclair reminded him as she punted him into the wall of Alfea when he leapt away from some of her other flames and right towards her.

"Nice." Alv managed to say through her laughter while Icy groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up.

"Anyone get the name of that text book that hit me?" Icy muttered cradling her head as she opened her eyes blearily, blinking slowly when she noticed everyone staring at her and that she was not in her room.

"No but what's the last thing you remember?" Éclair asked snorting in amusement at what she had asked the moment she came too.

"Going to Headwitchress Griffin's office for blasting some green haired fairy that annoyed me in front of several teachers." Icy said blinking slowly as she looked at the girl who had asked her that, grimacing when she felt a roaring headache.

"That hasn't happened since the second month of Icy's first year though!" Griffin said staring at her student wide eyed and causing the E.S. members to snicker slightly while Éclair scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Wow Éclair you managed to knock out four years of her memories in one fight." Tweedle Dee said laughing slightly at the looks on the others faces while Éclair merely chuckled sheepishly.

"Um…Opps?"


End file.
